epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZP 4: Raspuflynn VS Steelin
Yeah, writing this battle went quick. It feels like not even a week passed since my last parody, oh wait, it didn't :P. This time the battle also has an actual connection... so some of the pun names are kinda stretching. It's Phineas Flynn29789, known as the creator of the ERB wikia as Raspuflynn facing the current owner of this wikia, Steeler as Steelin. The three third parties will be Ynkr, Piet and Coupé as Ynkrlenin, Gorbacaptain and Coupin respectively. Note: Last time I asked you to give me a battle for Thatch VS Jacob and you gave me an overwhelming amount of no suggestions at all. This time I'm asking you for something else, I need a way to pun either BTTF, BackToTheFuturama, BTTF's real name or whatever avatar BTTF is most known for into Mario so I can do my Admins VS Rollbacks battle. I already got a pun for Wonder, DWAS and Barry. Still post other suggestions tho, I need them. Welp, let's begin Announcer BREZ PARODY BATTLEZ! RASPUFLYNN! VS! STEELIN! BEGIN! Raspuflynn Your team always gets buried, bro '' ''Try messing with the real wiki god, you'll be sorry, yo! '' ''How many inactive crats does it take, '' ''To give a wiki troll attacks and hate It's a disgrace that you’re still in power You’re a bad leader so users scream “HELP US MISTER FOUNDER” '' ''Phineas got deleted but I still have an account as Poptropica Now before your contributors I’ll unfold ya '' ''As a thief who should be blocked from the site '' ''Took the wiki I built, but now you’ll pay the price. '' ''Even with being inactive you still don’t have a life. In this lyrical fight I’m SteelerNation’s kryptonite I’ve a big dick, in bed I always strife While you’ll never ever get a wife Steelin You made the wikia and then left it ditched. '' ''See the user who now owns this wikia, bitch! '' ''You think I give a fuck about what you think, sonny? '' ''You walked off to the land of Snoop’s milky honeys You got off easy when the community just let you walk I'd leave your stopped account with a flopped username blocked! '' ''All of your staff, blocked! All your wiki friends, blocked!' '' ''Anyone who votes for you, blocked! ''' ''For an infinite amount of days so you’ll stay away Think you can crush me? You’ve been lead astray. With you out of the picture I’m the big man on campus Bust Phineas harder than if my name was Candace Ynkrlenin ~Ynkrlenin just stepped right in~ I have no pride for you who spit such madness. '' ''Just stop, it’s obvious I’m the big man on campus. '' ''I have fought classes with different statuses, so the contributing masses, '' ''Have brought me back to do some damage against both of you, asses! '' ''Let me start with you there, Phineas, '' ''Looking like something ignominiously hideous '' ''I’ll whip this idiot, point him to the door Cause Phineas, you don’t own shit anymore! '' ''And Steeler, we were supposed to be duo, '' ''But then you added failures to the bureau '' ''Your future will be powerless after my new operation sprees, '' ''I can’t be stopped, I’m the greatest emcee and everyone agrees, so please! Gorbacaptain ~Gorbacaptain just stepped right in~ Cookies and milk Did somebody say plz? Yo I'm the crat with the most rap-smarts Asshole made a mess and a Wiki War got started '' ''Best Dutchketeer emcee, beat CE and Meat, no doubt. '' ''If your name is rowed with inactive, time to get out '' ''Get replaced by someone like Barry or DWAS, playa! Outsmart ya like Sheldon, no bazinga fuzz, oh yeah! You two need to be more active. You should’ve been more devoted. Or else you all need to learn how to handle being demoted! '' Coupin ~Coupin just stepped right in~ You’re one to talk about people needing to be demoted. ' ' ''Yes, you want to mess with me? I spit hot when I beat every bureau from Steeler to Piet Beat you up like Little Mac, while I'm balling in chat. Doing VGRB and schooling every bureaucrat! '' ''I'm a wikia star in my prime. Trolls don't distract me. '' ''Your chances of winning are as existing as half-life 3 so crats, come at me! '' ''You don't know what you're doing, so when something’s wrong they always seek me You'll find that the VGRB MC is the very best crat on the ERB wiki! '' ''Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Raspuflynn Steelin Ynkrlenin Gorbacaptain Coupin Other battles you should check out Category:Blog posts